The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala
The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala 'is a Pokémon fanfiction written by 23StellaOrgana. Main Characters Legendary Heroes Squad * Tessa Sycamore (Voiced by Auli'i Cravalho) * Lydia Johnson (Voiced by Morgan Lily) * Isaac Ketchum (Voiced by CJ Adams) * Carter Hubbard (Voiced by Zach Callison) * Lunick Hamada (Voiced by Jack Gleeson) * Maggie Winters (Voiced by Sofie Zamchick) * Liam Carson (Voiced by Miles Heizer) * Liz Hampton (Voiced by Maude Apatow) * Sebastian White (Voiced by Chandler Riggs) * Yushuv Hayes (Voiced by Chase Edmunds) * Kaelynne Harvey (Voiced by Sutton Foster) * Rose Abbot (Voiced by Emma Rayne Lyle) * Elijah Jones (Voiced by Tyler Casey) * Birhan Robinson (Voiced by Lino Facioli) * Blake Noxic (Voiced by Danica Lee) * Robin Clinton (Voiced by Sophie Nélisse) * Meghan Cheng-Strange (Voiced by Kara Hayward) * Michael Enon (Voiced by Joseph Di Stefano) * Annaleise Rivas (Voiced by Grace Fulton) * Dylan Peterson (Voiced by Felix Avitia) * Trey Samson (Voiced by Max Burkholder) * Thomas Sanderson (Voiced by Robert Capron) * Lycan Singh (Voiced by Robbie Kay) * Maya Shirona-Hart (Voiced by Leila Benn Harris) * Artorias Oakley (Voiced by Sterling Beaumon) * Isabelle Zumi (Voiced by Kelcie Stranahan) * Alyssa McMann (Voiced by Katie Rose Clarke) * Derek Morris (Voiced by Lee Cormie) * Lucas Cove (Voiced by Noah Centineo) * Julie Rhodes (Voiced by Caitlin Carmichael) * Anna Aiken-Henderson (Voiced by Elle McKinnon) * Nolan Hart (Voiced by Joel Courtney) * Seth Caprio (Voiced by David Lambert) * Christian Klein (Voiced by Damian McGinty) * Troy Atlas (Voiced by Dominic Scott Kay) * Elias Bane (Voiced by Jordan Nagai) * Evan Stone (Voiced by Ed Oxenbould) * Alexander Grace (Voiced by Levi Miller) * Eric Logan (Voiced by Anthony Keyvan) * Allison Rogers (Voiced by Teala Dunn) * Clara Campo (Voiced by Olivia DeJonge) * Jasmine Van Horn (Voiced by Maika Monroe) * Peter Lang (Voiced by Connor Stanhope) * Damien Sky (Voiced by Maxwell Perry Cotton) * Lyric Johnson (Voiced by Zachary Gordon) * Isaiah Ketchum (Voiced by Jaden Harmon) * Anderson Davis (Voiced by Ty Panitz) * Hunter Dimarco (Voiced by Jonah Bowling) * Aiden Park (Voiced by Jacob Melton) * Phillip Lotus (Voiced by John Paul Ruttan) * Chara Dupain (Voiced by Zelda Williams) * Marie Noel (Voiced by Lorna Fitzgerald) * Yumi Lukasiak (Voiced by Ashley Boettcher) * Oliver Fern (Voiced by Asa Butterfield) * Ethan Lynch (Voiced by Tye Sheridan) * Melody Pinesis (Voiced by Malina Weissman) * Jerco Snow (Voiced by Nathan Kress) * Lillie Germain (Voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz) * Brianna Cavell (Voiced by Cristina Vee) * Moana Dixon (Voiced by Carrie Keranen) * Bethany Cantrell (Voiced by Laura Marano) * Adrien Mondena (Voiced by Kyle Catlett) * Natalie Bannister (Voiced by Scarlett Johansson) * Rebecca Wilson (Voiced by Mackenzie Ziegler) * Jenna Grace (Voiced by Emma Roberts) Other Leads * Olivia Palakiko (Voiced by Emily Tierney) * Kiawe Koa (Voiced by Marc Swint) The Legendary Pokémon * Lunala (Tessa's)- Voiced by Sophie Turner * Articuno (Lydia's)- Voiced by Rebecca Hall * Zapdos (Isaac's)- Voiced by Hugh Jackman * Moltres (Carter's)- Voiced by Chris Pine * Mewtwo (Lunick's)- Voiced by Jennifer Lee * Mew (Maggie's)- Voiced by Livvy Stubenrauch * Entei (Liam's)- Voiced by Theo James * Raikou (Liz's)- Voiced by Bill Hader * Suicune (Sebastian's)- Voiced by Alicia Vela-Bailey * Ho-Oh (Yushuv's)- Voiced by Sean Quan * Lugia (Kaelynne's)- Voiced by Alison Lohman * Celebi (Rose's)- Voiced by Mia Talerico * Groudon (Elijah's)- Voiced by Dan Stevens * Kyogre (Birhan's)- Voiced by Julie Garnye * Rayquaza (Blake's)- Voiced by Ryan Gosling * Jirachi (Robin's)- Voiced by Sarah Bazler * Deoxys (Meghan's) * Latios (Michael's)- Voiced by Beck Bennett * Latias (Annaleise's)- Voiced by Aimee Carrero * Regirock (Dylan's)- Voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi * Regice (Trey's) * Registeel (Thomas's)- Voiced by Tomoe Hanba * Palkia (Lycan's)- Voiced by Garrett Hedlund * Dialga (Maya's)- Voiced by Cara Delevingne * Giratina (Artorias's)- Voiced by Jason Segel * Uxie (Isabelle's)- Voiced by Talitha Bateman * Mesprit (Alyssa's)- Voiced by Sierra McCormick * Azelf (Derek's)- Voiced by Gabriel Bateman * Cresselia (Lucas's)- Voiced by Alicia Keys * Phione (Julie's)- Voiced by Bella Lotz * Manaphy (Anna's)- Voiced by Jacob Tremblay * Darkrai (Nolan's)- Voiced by Scott Williams * Shaymin (Seth's)- Voiced by Maddie Aldridge * Arceus (Christian's)- Voiced by Tom Wayland * Regigigas (Troy's) * Heatran (Elias's)- Voiced by Nick Kroll * Reshiram (Evan's)- Voiced by Marc Thompson * Zekrom (Alexander's)- Voiced by Kendra Kassebaum * Kyurem (Eric's)- Voiced by Jonas Bloquet * Cobalion (Allison's)- Voiced by H.D. Quinn * Terrakion (Clara's)- Voiced by Henry Carr * Virizion (Jasmine's)- Voiced by Emily Williams * Tornadus (Peter's) * Thundurus (Damien's)- Voiced by Seth MacFarlane * Landorus (Lyric's)- Voiced by Simon Helberg * Keldeo (Isaiah's)- Voiced by Vic Mignogna * Meloetta (Anderson's)- Voiced by Aubrey Anderson-Emmons * Genesect (Hunter's)- Voiced by Scottie Ray * Victini (Aiden's)- Voiced by Ella Jones * Xerneas (Phillip's)- Voiced by Stephanie J. Block * Yveltal (Chara's)- Voiced by Wilmer Valderaama * Zygarde (Marie's)- Voiced by Billy Bob Thompson * Diancie (Yumi's)- Voiced by Caitlin Glass * Hoopa (Oliver's)- Voiced by Lori Phillips * Volcanion (Ethan's)- Voiced by Ewan McGregor * Magearna (Melody's)- Voiced by Mirabelle Lee * Solgaleo (Jerco's)- Voiced by Idris Elba * Marshadow (Lillie's)- Voiced by Luke Judy * Tapu Koko (Brianna's)- Voiced by Andra Day * Tapu Lele (Moana's)- Voiced by Melanie Martinez * Tapu Fini (Bethany's)- Voiced by Erin Agostino * Tapu Bulu (Adrien's)- Voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda * Necrozma (Natalie's)- Voiced by Kevin Zegers * Nihilego (Rebecca's)- Voiced by Rowan Blanchard * Pheromosa (Jenna's)- Voiced by Carey Mulligan Plot The film begins with Tessa Sycamore '(Auli'i Cravalho) walking home to her father's lab in Lumiose City with her Greninja, Claire, and her Sylveon, Pearl. All of a sudden, three bandits attack the trio. Before they can take Tessa, a Moonblast attack falls from the sky and sends the bandits flying. The Pokémon who made that attack turns out to be the Legendary Pokémon Lunala (Sophie Turner). Lunala and Tessa converse, the latter thanking the former for saving her. However, Lunala also brings grave news. A monster known as Dark Matter is threatening to destroy the Pokémon World! Tessa spots an empty Ultra Ball on the ground and catches Lunala with it, making the Legendary her third Pokémon. The next morning, Tessa wakes up, thinking her encounter with Lunala was a dream, but she spots Lunala's Ball on her dresser and it dawns on her that it was no illusion, but real. Tessa then receives a phone call from her best friend, Annaleise Rivas (Grace Fulton). Annaleise tells Tessa about her run-in with Latias (Aimee Carrero). Realizing her best friend was chosen, Tessa invites Annaleise over. Tessa is then greeted by her mother, Alice (Emmy Rossum), who tells her daughter that Anderson Davis (Ty Panitz), her next-door neighbor, is coming over. Tessa blushes, and Alice, noting her daughter's crush on Anderson, teases Tessa before being told off. Alice tells her daughter to get dressed before leaving. After getting dressed, Tessa goes downstairs and says hi to her father, Professor Sycamore (Jake Paque). After eating breakfast, Tessa greets her two friends. Anderson flirts with Tessa before being told off by Annaleise. Once in Tessa's room, Anderson explains to the girls that he was chosen by Meloetta (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons). He, Annaleise and Tessa form the Legendary Heroes Squad. At the same time, Sebastian White (Chandler Riggs) has landed in Lavender Town to pay his respects to his deceased older sister, Rosa, who was murdered four years ago by two Team Rocket Grunts. While Sebastian and his Sceptile, who used to be Rosa's, mourn Rosa's death, Suicune (Alicia Vela-Bailey) appears before them. Suicune commiserates with Sebastian before revealing the same news Lunala revealed to Tessa. Sebastian agrees to save the world and he catches Suicune. In the region of Unova, Ethan Lynch (Tye Sheridan) is eating breakfast. He asks his father, Hawes (Gary Mack) if he can go to Castelia and see his friends. Hawes reminds his son that he is not dressed, and Ethan responds with a sigh before heading upstairs to get dressed. Ethan comes downstairs in his daytime clothes, and Hawes tells his son he now looks presentable. Ethan then asks the whereabouts of his mother, Lenora (Norma Nongauza). It turns out, Lenora had to take a challenge at the Nacrene Gym! But Hawes reminds Ethan he has no need to worry. Ethan thanks his father before heading out to meet his friends. In Castelia City, Alexander Grace (Levi Miller) asks his twin sister, Jenna (Emma Roberts) if she's been having a strange dream. She tells him she hasn't, and asks why he's asking such a question. Alexander explains he's been hearing a voice in his dreams, and he's pretty much clueless. Hearing a knock on the door, Alexander goes to answer. He opens the door and greets Aiden Park (Jacob Melton) and Oliver Fern (Asa Butterfield), alongside their Legendary Partners Victini (Ella Jones) and Hoopa (Lori Phillips). Alexander notices that once again, Aiden dyed his hair. The three boys go back in the house, laughing. Ethan is walking on the Skyarrow Bridge when he sees Volcanion (Ewan McGregor). The Steam Pokémon tells Ethan about Dark Matter's impending threat and becomes his Pokémon. Tessa, Annaleise and Anderson are talking about their next course of action, when Annaleise suggests that Tessa should reconnect with an old friend of hers. Anderson's cell phone rings, and he goes to answer it. In Olivine City, Maggie Winters (Sofie Zamchick) is woken up by her Legendary Pokémon Partner, Mew (Livvy Stubenrauch). Mew asks Maggie if Tessa contacted her recently, to which Maggie says she hasn't. We're then introduced to Kaelynne Harvey (Sutton Foster), who isn't happy about something that would constantly happen during her days in the Orre region. Her Legendary Partner, Lugia, (Alison Lohman) remembers Dark Matter's threat and spreads the news to Kaelynne, who gets angry. Lugia calms her Trainer and asks her to contact Tessa. Kaelynne's next-door neighbor, Jerco Snow (Nathan Kress) is playing with his Rowlet when he wanders into a forest and gets lost. He gets scared and wishes for a better life, when Solgaleo (Idris Elba) appears. The Sunne Pokémon comforts Jerco and reveals he has chosen the boy. After Solgaleo warns Jerco about Dark Matter, the boy vows to stop the threat and captures Solgaleo before being given a ride to the edge of the forest. Back at the Sycamore Pokémon Lab, Anderson walks back to Tessa's room, explaining that Alexander had called him. Tessa receives a message from Kaelynne that says she and Lugia are on their way to Kalos. Suddenly, to Annaleise's chagrin, Anderson tries to seduce Tessa. Somewhere else in Unova, Clara Campo (Olivia DeJonge) is training with her Legendary Partner, Terrakion (Henry Carr). She receives a text from Alexander, who is on his way with his friends. Alexander and the others meet up with Clara and socialize before Clara hears Alexander's story. When the group decides to investigate, Alexander hears the mysterious voice again. When they reach the top of Dragonspiral Tower, Zekrom (Kendra Kassebaum) appears, and reveals that she is the one who has been speaking to Alexander this whole time. While Zekrom and Alexander are given a moment alone, the former reveals Dark Matter's monstrous intentions, and Alexander vows to stop it, catching Zekrom in the process. At the Lumiose City Airport, Tessa, Anderson and Annaleise are waiting for Kaelynne when Anderson kisses Tessa. Annaleise squeals, proclaiming that the "Andessa" ship has sailed. Kaelynne arrives and joins the Legendary Heroes Squad. When she notices a flyer for a Dance Contest, she, Tessa, Anderson and Annaleise decide to sign up, but when she sees that Miror B, the Cipher Dancer who flirted with her, is attending the contest, she freezes up. We then meet Derek Morris (Lee Cormie), the son of Santalune City Gym Leader Viola (Lori Gardner), who sets off to train with his Pokémon when he runs into Azelf (Gabriel Bateman). The Willpower Pokémon panicks upon remembering Dark Matter's intentions, only to be calmed down by Derek, who reveals that he intends to stop the crisis. Azelf is happy, and he becomes Derek's Pokémon. Much further out, Alyssa McMann (Katie Rose Clarke) is travelling to Kalos by boat to reunite with her true family. She meets Professor Kukui (Leonardo DiCaprio), his secret love interest, Lillie Germain (Chloe Grace Moretz), and Jerco before being given a Litten by the former. Alyssa wonders what it would be like to have a boyfriend ('"Truth, Beauty and Love''"). Mesprit '''(Sierra McCormick) appears and tells Alyssa about Dark Matter. Alyssa voices her disdain and bonds with Mesprit before catching her. Alyssa, Lillie and Jerco arrive in Anistar City before Alyssa reunites with her biological mother, Olympia (Catrin Lloyd Bollard). Olympia forsees the Dark Matter crisis and is introduced to Mesprit. On the other side of Kalos, Isabelle Zumi (Kelcie Stranahan) is having a Pokémon Battle against her father, Elite Four Member Siebold (Eli James) to strengthen her Legendary Partner, Uxie (Talitha Bateman). Isabelle wins the match before congratulating her father on a great battle. Back in Unova, Alexander's group is having lunch when Clara returns with an injured Snivy. Clara explains that the Snivy was abandoned and left weak by its old Trainer. An outraged Ethan vows to tell his parents when he gets the opportunity. Alexander and the others heal Snivy's injury. In gratitude, Snivy decides to join Clara's team. Clara accepts. Back at the Lumiose Airport, Tessa gives Kaelynne a pep talk, reminding her of the advice she and Annaleise gave her a while back: "Don't give up till it's over". Kaelynne agrees, as long as Tessa, Annaleise and Anderson participate with her. Meanwhile, in Lilycove City, Evan Stone (Ed Oxenbould) is staring at the sky with his Swampert. Reshiram (Marc Thompson) appears, and informs Evan about Dark Matter's intentions. Evan vows to stop the issue and catches Reshiram. Back in Anistar City, Rose Abbot (Emma Rayne Lyle) arrives with her Legendary Partner Celebi (Mia Talerico) at the Anistar Gym to challenge Olympia for a badge. Olympia explains she can't battle at the moment, but introduces Rose to Alyssa. After the girls get acquainted, Olympia explains the truth: while she was pregnant with Alyssa, her husband, Alyssa's father, had joined up with Team Rocket. And to keep her daughter safe, Olympia had given Alyssa to an infertile couple who were good friends with her. Olympia then agrees to battle with Rose. In the end, Rose wins. Rose asks to join Alyssa, and she accepts. The girls head to the Pokémon Center, where they meet Isabelle, who accompanies them to Lumiose City. In Geosenge Town, Christian Klein (Damian McGinty) is staring outside his bedroom window with his Cutiefly, wondering why he's getting the feeling something terrible is about to happen. At the same time, Derek is wandering around when he runs into Isabelle, Rose and Alyssa. The four meet up with Tessa, Kaelynne, Annaleise and Anderson before joining the Legendary Heroes Squad. After they get their costumes for the Dance Contest, they spend the night at Tessa's home. Meanwhile, Jerco and Lillie have goofed off, and they ended up staying at Hotel Richissime. The sun comes up on the Petalburg Woods, where we meet Jasmine Van Horn (Maika Monroe), who's training with her beloved Leafeon. Virizion (Emily Williams) appears to Jasmine and warns her about Dark Matter. Terrified and furious, Jasmine asks what she can do to help. Virizion asks to join Jasmine's team. The ecstatic girl accepts and warmly welcomes Virizion to her party. The duo then head off to the Mauville Airport. Somewhere else in Alola, Jerald Pinesis (Nathan Arenas) awakens his twin sister Melody (Malina Weissman), excited that they're finally turning 10. Melody finds Magearna (Mirabelle Lee) stuck in her laptop. After being freed, Magearna explains that she has watched over Jerald and Melody for a long time and expresses sympathy for the loss of the twins' mother when they were 7. Cole Pinesis (Matt Lanter), Jerald and Melody's father, expresses shock at Magearna's presence before allowing the Artificial Pokémon to accompany Melody. Magearna explains Dark Matter's intentions to Melody, and becomes her first Pokémon. The two then head off to the airport. In Pacifidlog Town, Blake Noxic (Danica Lee) is introduced to Rayquaza (Ryan Gosling). Having been told of what Dark Matter intends to do, Blake isn't happy. She and Rayquaza vow to stop the monster together before heading off to the Mauville Airport. We then go back to the Johto region and meet Chara Dupain (Zelda Williams) and Yveltal (Wilmer Valderaama). Said duo have met up and agreed to put a stop to Dark Matter. Somewhere else in Alola, Brianna Cavell (Cristina Vee) asks her Legendary Partner, Tapu Koko (Andra Day) to fetch her tiara. After bringing Brianna her tiara, Tapu Koko notifies her Trainer about Dark Matter. Brianna becomes concerned and tells her mother, Mirage (Sierra Boggess) about the big battle she'll soon take part in. Mirage asks her daughter to be careful. Brianna agrees before heading off to the aiport. Brianna crosses paths with Melody, who asks for a battle. Brianna responds with a "NO!" and firmly tells Melody that the fate of the Pokémon World depends on them. Their flight is called and they head to board the plane. At the Vermillion City Airport, Sebastian welcomes Brianna and Melody after they stop. After Sebastian joins the two, they meet up with Chara and Jasmine before heading to Kalos, getting acquainted with Dialga's Trainer, Maya Shirona-Hart (Leila Benn Harris) and meeting Tessa and the others. After they join the Legendary Heroes Squad, they pay for their costumes. Jerco and Lillie meet up with Tessa, who scolds them for goofing off. Meanwhile, the Unova Group is eating lunch when Liz Hampton (Maude Apatow) enters riding on Raikou (Bill Hader). Ethan reveals he and Liz are childhood friends, which sparks the group into getting to know Liz. She joins the Unova Group, and Alexander reveals his next plan: to search Unova for any remaining Chosen Trainers before heading off to Kalos together. Clara reveals her choice of nickname for her Snivy: Diana. Aiden expresses disapproval over the name, but Clara insists she wants to keep it. In Blackthorn City, Lydia Johnson (Morgan Lily) is hanging out in her room when she hears her twin brother, Lyric (Zachary Gordon) complaining about how his Tynamo keeps licking his face. Lydia scolds her brother for being dumb and has him call Tynamo back to the Pokéball. When the twins go outside, Articuno (Rebecca Hall) and Landorus (Simon Helberg) appear. Upon being told of Dark Matter's intentions, Lydia believes the two Legendaries, but Lyric scoffs it as baloney. Lydia slaps her brother and tells him to stop not trusting people. Lyric gives in and catches Landorus, while Lydia catches Articuno. Back at the Sycamore Pokémon Lab, Brianna watches her parents' wedding video ('"Love Never Dies''")' before heading downstairs. Ash Ketchum '(Sarah Natochenny)' and his girlfriend Serena Evans '(Haven Paschall)' are in town and have decided to stop by and stay for a few days. Ash doesn't remember Brianna and thinks he just met her, but he notices something familiar about her. Brianna dismisses it and goes to train with her Pokémon. Ash and Serena go up to their guest room and watch videos on Serena's laptop before Jasmine and Blake enter with a flash drive. Secrets about Brianna are revealed, one of them being that she used to be a Pokémon Performer. Another shocking discovery is revealed: Pyramid King Brandon '(Craig Blair), one of the Kanto Frontier Brains, is Brianna's father. Brianna is aware that Ash, Serena, Jasmine and Blake know her secret and panics, asking them to not tell anyone. Blake tells Brianna that she can't hide the truth forever and needs to let everyone know at some point. Brianna agrees. Soon, everyone is in their costumes and ready to perform in the Dance Contest. After a few performances, Alyssa and the girls go up '''("Car Wash")'. Lillie and Blake, however, are in a different number. Tessa, Kaelynne and Brianna successfully embarrass Miror B during their act. However, once the performance is done, Brianna collapses to the floor in pain. Brandon, who was in the audience, runs to help his daughter. He tells Ash he would love to catch up, but Brianna needs to get to the hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital, Brianna is diagnosed with appendicitis. Brandon calls Mirage and asks her to contact their sons, Reggie '(Hayden Christensen) and Paul (Julián Rebolledo). Paul, Reggie and their mother head to the Lumiose Hospital to see Brianna. After escorting her parents and brothers out of the operating room, the doctor begins the operation by knocking Brianna out via general anesthetic. We're then introduced to the bubbly Moana Dixon (Carrie Keranen), who is practicing the Fusion of Fire and Water with her Totodile and Litten. Moana's father, Dome Ace Tucker (Bill Rogers) and her little sister Kiki (Kylie LaDuca) call to her. Tucker is impressed at how far Moana has come with her Pokémon's combination. Brianna awakens in the recovery room, finding out her appendix has been successfully removed. Brianna's parents and brothers run in, relieved that their daughter/sister is all right. Brandon asks his daughter if she remembers Lyric and Lydia, to which Brianna says yes and realizes that Lydia will take her place and wear her outfit. Lyric and Lydia are packing their bags when the latter receives a phone call from Brianna. When asked by Brianna to take her place in the Dance Contest, Lydia happily accepts. After arriving in Kalos, Lydia and Lyric head to the Lumiose Theatre, go backstage and meet up with Tessa and co. Annaleise hands Lyric his costume while Maya runs in with Brianna's dress and shoes before tossing them to Lydia. The boys perform ('"''Crank that Soulja Boy") before Blake joins them '''("Low")'. Lillie and several other dancers are then called to perform '("Watch Me (Whip/Nae-Nae)")'. Back at the Battle Dome, Moana is in her and Kiki's room packing their bags for Kalos. It is revealed they had been chosen to have a special spot in the Dance Contest. Tapu Lele '(Melanie Martinez) 'appears before Moana and notifies her about Dark Matter before crying. Moana comforts Tapu Lele and Kiki begs her sister to catch the Land Spirit Pokémon. Moana captures Tapu Lele before Tucker arrives with Yumi Lukasiak '(Ashley Boettcher), her Legendary Partner Diancie (Caitlin Glass), Maggie and Mew. Instead of taking an airplane, Tapu Lele teleports the group to Kalos. Tucker heads to the VIP box as Moana, Kiki, Maggie, Mew, Tapu Lele and Diancie head backstage. We then go back to Unova, where Anna Aiken-Henderson (Elle McKinnon) 'has reunited with her biological mother, Gym Leader Skyla '(Katie Lowes). Anna is getting used to her new home, when Skyla enters with Manaphy (Jacob Tremblay). Anna catches Manaphy and they become friends. Anna and Manaphy go outside to play, but are greeted by Ethan and the rest of the Unova group. Manaphy tearfully reveals Dark Matter's intentions, only to be comforted by Anna, who joins the group. Back in Kalos, Tessa welcomes Moana, Maggie and Yumi to the Squad before sending them over to Lillie. After making the three newcomers feel welcome, Lillie pulls Alyssa aside and tells her another deep secret: Professor Kukui used to have a wife, and they tried to have a child, only to end in a miscarriage, which led to tensions, and later a divorce. Alyssa expresses sympathy and support before sharing a hug with Lillie. Moana, Yumi, Maggie and their Legendaries are now in their costumes and are called to perform ('"''Macarena"). At the hospital, Brianna and her parents and brothers are watching. They express their approval and surprise. Brianna taunts Paul, which leads to a minor argument, only for them both to be told off by Brandon. The boys and Blake go backstage after finishing their performances and are congratulated by Tessa. All the dancers come out for one last performance '''("Footloose")', ending the Dance Contest. The dancers go into the audience to see their parents. Professor Sycamore reveals to his daughter that her aunt had left for Alola on a business trip a while ago and hasn't returned since. The Squad then heads to the hospital to visit Brianna. Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele reconnect, and Brianna is introduced to Moana, Yumi and Maggie. Two days later, Brianna is discharged from the hospital, and the Squad gathers for their first official meeting. Maya informs the Squad that she was contacted by Phillip Lotus '(John Paul Ruttan), who's on his way to Kalos with his Legendary Partner, Xerneas (Stephanie J. Block). When the Squad leaves the garden, Tapu Koko informs Brianna that she got a signal from Marshadow (Luke Judy), who's searching for Lillie. Not very far away, Christian is walking with his Cutiefly, when they're transported to the Hall of Origin and confronted by Arceus (Tom Wayland). Arceus reveals Dark Matter's intentions to Christian, and instead of asking Christian to catch him, he gives the boy a symbol on his palm so he could be summoned when necessary. Kaelynne and Lugia go out for a walk, the former feeling conflicted about her feelings for Miror B ('"Gimme, Gimme''"). She then gets mad at herself for singing the song, and Lugia calms her down. All the way in Kanto, Allison Rogers '(Teala Dunn) '''is heading home to Pallet Town with her Legendary Partner, Cobalion '(H.D. Quinn). Cobalion reveals that he found out where Moana and the rest of the Squad are. Allison decides to head for Kalos. Phillip arrives at the Sycamore Pokémon Lab with Alola resident Birhan Robinson (Lino Facioli). The two are welcomed to the Squad by Tessa, and Birhan begins to fall for Annaleise. At night, Tessa sneaks out to Coumarine City with Lunala, also feeling conflicted, reaching out to a green light as if it was calling to her ('"How Far I'll Go''"). Lunala tells Tessa to focus on her duties as a leader, and Tessa thanks her Legendary Partner for the pep talk. Somewhere else in Kanto, Adrien Mondena '(Kyle Catlett) '''is asked by his grandfather, Palace Maven Spenser '(Milo Ventimiglia) to walk his Venusaur. Adrien protests, but gives in after receiving a warning look. Tapu Bulu (Lin-Manuel Miranda) 'appears and examines Adrien before telling the boy he's the one. Tapu Bulu explains Dark Matter's evil plot to Adrien before the boy expresses his disapproval, catching the Land Spirit Pokémon before heading home and going to bed. The sun rises upon the Sinnoh region, where Robin Clinton '(Sophie Nélisse) 'asks her Legendary Partner, Jirachi '(Sarah Bazler) 'if she has her skirt. Jirachi gives in and tosses the skirt to Robin, who finishes getting dressed. Robin's mother, Brielle Clinton '(Gabriella Wilde) 'calls for her daughter. Robin goes downstairs to see her mother and her father, Erich Clinton '(Taron Egerton) 'off to work. Robin heads back upstairs to her room with Jirachi, where the two proceed to talk about the times they've been ridiculed. Back in Pallet Town, Allison is getting ready to head to Kalos, when she receives a message from Carter Hubbard '(Zach Callison), a good friend of hers. It turns out, Carter was chosen by Moltres (Chris Pine). Carter reveals that his abusive father Krishna (Alec Baldwin) 'kicked him out of the house after he was chosen by Moltres, which caused him to pack all of his belongings and take them with him. Feeling sorry for Carter, Allison takes him into her house. Somewhere in Humilau City, Hunter Dimarco '(Jonah Bowling) 'is playing Frisbee with his Genesect '(Scottie Ray). Liz and her group arrive just as Genesect reveals Dark Matter's intentions to Hunter. Hunter reunites with his best friend, Elias Bane (Jordan Nagai), who has been chosen by Heatran (Nick Kroll). Liz and her group decide to stay at a hotel for the day after a small debate. In the skies of Kalos, Isaac Ketchum (CJ Adams) 'is flying home on his new Zapdos '(Hugh Jackman). They land and meet up with Isaac's twin brother, Isaiah Ketchum (Jaden Harmon) 'and his Keldeo '(Vic Mignogna). The boys go to Christian's house and meet his mother, Samara Klein (Lindsey Shaw). Christian comes downstairs with his suitcase and shows the boys the symbol on his palm. As the boys are speaking, Marie Noel (Lorna Fitzgerald) 'is sitting outside the Terminus Cave with her Chimecho and Chespin, ranting about her dislike of trash on the ground. At that moment, Zygarde '(Billy Bob Thompson) 'exits the cave to join Marie. She then heads home on Zygarde to tell her parents, Theodore '(Scott Eastwood) 'and Antoinette Noel '(Amanda Bynes). Theodore and Antoinette hug their daughter before sending her upstairs to pack. Not too long after, Marie then arrives in Geosenge, meets up with the boys, and heads to Lumiose with them. Back at the Sycamore Pokémon Lab, Lillie is looking at pictures of her and her mother, when Marshadow''' appears. Lillie embraces the Gloomdweller Pokémon as Alyssa enters and sees the happy reunion. Lillie then catches Marshadow, and the two vow to be partners forever. In another room, Maya is hanging out with Lydia. The latter is going through her suitcase, when she finds her Z-Ring. Lydia then goes out training with Articuno, doing the Z-Move Subzero Slammer. Chara and Yveltal come to get Lydia and take her back to the lab. It turns out, Marie and her group have arrived, and Lydia and Chara return just in time to introduce themselves. The next day, Annaleise finds an injured Mimikyu in the street on her way home from the clothing store. She takes the Disguise Pokémon back to the lab. Tessa calls for her father, who tells his assistant to take Mimikyu to the infirmary. Birhan senses Annaleise's worry and comforts her. Lydia catches wind of the news after she snaps out of her vision of a dream she's been having for a while. She runs down to the infirmary, alongside Isaac and Blake. By the time they arrive, Mimikyu has recovered. Lillie sends out Marshadow to translate for Mimikyu. Marshadow tells everyone that Mimikyu was beaten up by a group of boys who mistook him for a Pikachu. It also turns out, Mimikyu is grateful to Annaleise for rescuing him and wants to go with her. Annaleise warmly welcomes Mimikyu to her team and nicknames him Shifter. At his house in Petalburg City, Thomas Sanderson '(Robert Capron) '''gets dressed for the day before heading out to train with his Pikachu, Prodigy. Registeel '(Tomoe Hanba) 'appears and chooses Thomas as his Trainer. He accepts and catches the Iron Golem. On a cliff in Cyllage City, Dylan Peterson '(Felix Avitia) 'is standing with his Regirock '(Katsuyuki Konishi), the two reflecting upon their first meeting, and when their feelings became one. They head down and make their way to Lumiose City, where they meet up with Tessa and the Squad. Dylan is then revealed to be Derek's old friend, having not seen him in almost a decade. Not that far away, Bethany Cantrell (Laura Marano) 'is rejoicing with her Tapu Fini '(Erin Agostino) 'at finally being able to be herself '("Finally Me")'. They are welcomed to the Squad by Tessa and get along with Kaelynne almost immediately. We then go to the Sinnoh region, where Trey Samson '(Max Burkholder) 'and his Regice go to meet up with Robin and Jirachi. Robin reveals that her uncle manages the Hano Grand Resort on Akala Island in the Alola region, and the Legendary Heroes Squad will be receiving an extra special discount of 4,500 Pokédollars per night instead of the usual 100,000. Robin leaves a note for her parents before she and Trey pack their things and board a plane bound for Alola. Allison, Carter and Adrien join the Legendary Heroes Squad, alongside Clara and her group of Unova friends. Allison and Lydia get acquainted, the former getting over her dislike of being touched a tiny bit. The two then decide to get to know each other better and go shopping. Nearby, in Laverre City, Damien Sky '(Maxwell Perry Cotton) 'is sitting on his bed, looking at the Pokéball containing his new Thundurus '(Seth MacFarlane). He is comforted by his mother, Jenny (Laura Vandervoort) 'before packing to join the Squad. He runs into Allison and Lydia on the street, who give him directions to Tessa's house. At the same time, Liam Carson '(Miles Heizer) '''is riding home on his Entei (Theo James), who tells him of Dark Matter's impending threat. As Entei predicted, Liam does not take the news very well and promises that no matter what happens, Dark Matter will be destroyed. At the dress store, Lydia finds the dress and shoes she wore in her dream. She is snapped out of a trance by Allison, who questions Lydia. The platinum blonde denies anything wrong, to which Allison does not believe. Lydia pays for the dress and shoes before going back to the lab with Allison. Tessa declares that the Squad will move their base to the Alola region, much to Jasmine's dismay. Allison tells everyone that Lydia seems to be going crazy. Even Brianna seems to agree. Carter and Elias then tell their tragic stories of how they lost members of their family. Lydia feels sorry for the boys and steps in to comfort them, alongside Oliver, Ethan and a few others '''("Our Lives")'. Carter and Elias smile, meaning Lydia and the others have successfully gotten through to them. Lycan Singh '(Robbie Kay) 'is on vacation in the Sinnoh region with his Pachirisu when a tornado strikes. All hope seems lost, until Palkia '(Garrett Hedlund) 'swoops in and saves the boy and his Pokémon. Palkia breaks the Dark Matter news to Lycan, who is obviously not pleased. After some hesitation, Lycan catches Palkia, and their feelings become one. Closer to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab, Natalie Bannister '(Scarlett Johansson) 'is trying to keep up with her new Necrozma '(Kevin Zegers). Necrozma uses Psychic on Natalie so she can keep up with him without complaining. Upon arrival, Natalie and Necrozma are welcomed to the Squad by Tessa and introduced to everyone. Natalie is then revealed to be an old friend of Annaleise's. Natalie asks Tessa about a spark she felt with Necrozma. Tessa explains the spark was hers and Necrozma's feelings becoming one. Everybody then proceeds to tell of similar experiences with their Legendary Pokémon. Tessa introduces Annaleise to Lunala and they soar through the sky together before heading to bed. Moana has trouble falling asleep, so she reads a fashion magazine with Tapu Lele, who is also having a hard time. They do fall asleep ten minutes later. We then go to Iron Island. The sun has risen. Nolan Hart (Joel Courtney) 'goes upstairs with his Darkrai '(Scott Williams) 'to hang out with his buddy Michael Enon '(Joseph Di Stefano),' '''who slept over. Nolan tells Michael they're going to Alola, much to the latter's delight. But Michael has had a fear of flying, even on his Latios '(Beck Bennett)' since his mother died in a plane crash four years prior. Nolan reveals that his father always taught him to 'keep trying and take it like a man' when he'd have trouble with his aura powers, and advises Michael to do the same. With his newfound confidence, Michael heads to the airport with Nolan and they board a plane bound for Alola. Tessa and the Legendary Heroes Squad (along with Ash and Serena) are on a private jet also bound for Alola '("Logo Te Pate"). Tapu Fini tells Bethany what Alola is like, much to the brunette's delight. Tessa makes everyone dress appropriately for Alola, but a few of the Squad members, such as Brianna, are allowed to wear their current outfits. Allison drags Lydia into the bathroom and forces her to spill. Upon being told the truth, Allison understands, and the two agree to keep the secret until the time is right. On Ula'ula Island, 11-year-old Rebecca Wilson '(Mackenzie Ziegler) '''is wandering around the Malie Garden with her Nihilego '(Rowan Blanchard), happy to be her ditzy self ('"Dream Time''"). Michael and Nolan, who arrived in Alola and watched them sing and dance, clap for them. Rebecca is annoyed at first, but apologizes and befriends the boys upon realizing they've been chosen by Darkrai and Latios. Nanu '''(Will McCormack), Rebecca's father and the Kahuna of the Island, comes to get his daughter, followed by his wife, Sabine (Tara Strong), and their firstborn daughter Luan (Mallory Jansen). Nanu and Sabine panic upon seeing their younger daughter with Nihilego, but Rebecca calms her parents, saying that Nihilego did a very good deed and was moved up to Legendary Pokémon status by Arceus. Rebecca explains Dark Matter's intentions to her parents and elder sister. Nanu and Sabine hug Rebecca and allow her to keep Nihilego, just as long as she keeps the ex-Ultra Beast under control before sending her off with Nolan and Michael. We then go to the Distortion World where we meet Artorias Oakley (Sterling Beaumon) 'and his Giratina '(Jason Segel). Giratina has been raising Artorias since his parents mysteriously died when he was an infant. The Renegade Pokémon breaks the news to Artorias, and asks to be caught. Artorias catches Giratina before they fly out of the Distortion World and manage to catch up with the private jet. Isaac spots Artorias and Giratina following them and waves. Artorias smiles and waves back. Tapu Bulu and the Squad decide to have fun ('"My Shot''") to pass the time. Farther off in the Johto region, Yushuv Hayes '(Chase Edmunds) '''is sleeping late when he is woken up by his foster father, Gym Leader Morty '(Andrew Rannells). Yushuv goes down to eat lunch with his Haunter, Pele. Yushuv then reunites with Ho-Oh (Sean Quan),' '''who is tied to his tragic past. Ho-Oh asks Yushuv to catch him and assist him in defeating Dark Matter. Yushuv refuses at first, saying he doesn't have a pure heart. Ho-Oh doesn't put up with that, and explains to Yushuv that if he didn't see a pure heart in the boy, he wouldn't have come back. Feeling better, Yushuv decides to catch Ho-Oh, much to Morty's surprise. The private jet lands on Alola's Melemele Island, where Birhan dramatically shouts to the sky that he has returned. Annaleise ruffles Birhan's hair and asks him not to be so dramatic at the moment. Tessa welcomes Artorias to the Squad before Hau Bennett '(Bryce Papenbrook) and the Melemele Kahuna, his grandfather Hala '(Ryan Andes) '''greet them. Hala and Lillie greet each other with a hug, while Tapu Koko gets out of her Pokéball to voice her opposition to being left out. Hala affectionately greets Tapu Koko, apologizing, but is forgiven. Nolan, Michael and Rebecca arrive and are welcomed to the Squad by Tessa. Ash and Serena step forward and introduce themselves before Hala and Hau take them to the Pokémon School. Tapu Koko flies off, and Brianna runs after her Legendary Partner. Lydia and Tapu Lele then recall their first meeting, when Lydia received her Z-Ring and a Guardian dress after passing the Grand Trial of Olivia Palakiko '(Emily Tierney), the Akala Island Kahuna and Birhan's cousin. After they finish their discussion, Brianna and Tapu Koko return. Tapu Lele then senses a Pokémon in trouble. It is a Skitty, who had been abandoned by her Trainer. Appalled at what she sees, Lydia has her Lurantis use cut on the rope tying Skitty to a pole. Skitty jumps into Moana's arms, and the red-violet haired girl realizes Skitty wants to be her Pokémon. Moana names her new Skitty 'Samara' and cries. Further away, in the Sinnoh region, Lucas Cove (Noah Centineo) 'has slept in. His older sister, Zoey '(Daveigh Chase) 'wakes him up. Lucas swears upon finding out he has slept in past lunchtime, only for their mother, Amy Cove '(Bonnie Morgan) 'to reprimand him for his language. They read a newspaper, in which they learn Cresselia '(Alicia Keys) 'is flying around the region, searching for someone. Not too far away in the Hoenn region, Elijah Jones '(Tyler Casey) 'recalls his new Groudon '(Dan Stevens) 'to his Pokéball before going upstairs to call Evan, asking him to come over. Evan tells Elijah he was chosen by Reshiram, and is on his way to Fallarbor Town from Lilycove City. An hour later, Evan arrives, accompanied by Lycan and Thomas. The four boys agree to head to Alola the next day. In the Kalos region, Julie Rhodes '(Caitlin Carmichael) 'is playing hide-and-seek with her Phione '(Bella Lotz). After receiving a Water Gun to the face from Phione, Julie is called in for lunch by her mother, Odessa (Eva Green). After Julie eats lunch, she gathers up her things before saying goodbye to her mother and heading to the airport with Phione. Somewhere else in Sinnoh, Troy Atlas (Dominic Scott Kay) 'is watching 'High School Musical' with his Budew. He receives a phone call from his stoic friend Seth Caprio '(David Lambert), who never smiles. Seth tells Troy he's coming over, and is bringing Liam with him. After he hangs up, Troy goes downstairs to talk to his parents. Back in Alola, Robin, Julie and Trey arrive and join the Squad. Nihilego escapes from her Pokéball, only to be scolded by Rebecca. Nihilego goes back into her Pokéball after Rebecca threatens to tell Nanu. Annaleise asks where Ash and Serena will stay, and Tessa explains Professor Kukui will take care of them. The group boards the ferry bound for Akala Island ('"''As Time Goes"). Upon arriving, Tapu Lele asks Moana when she'll get to see Olivia. Moana tells her Legendary Partner that it will be soon. After the Squad arrive at the hotel and check in, Birhan and Moana ask Tessa if they can go visit Olivia, to which the ravenette says yes. When they get to Olivia's house in Konikoni City, Tapu Lele is the first to greet the Kahuna, addressing her as 'Livvie'. Olivia explains that she discovered a friend of hers has been having dreams about Lydia, and they come up with a plan to get them together. Upon returning to the hotel, Olivia asks Lydia to take care of a group of Pyukumuku that have washed up on Hano Beach. Maya volunteers to go with her, and Lydia accepts. While Maya takes care of the Pyukumuku, Lydia helps a downtrodden Pa'u Style Oricorio feel better by showing her a dance before catching it. Maya returns with a Pyukumuku, who didn't want to go back to the sea, on her shoulder, revealing it wanted to come with her. The next morning, Tessa calls the Squad members for a meeting. Evan, Elijah, Lycan and Thomas have arrived in Alola and are welcomed to the Squad. While talking with Brianna, Tapu Koko reveals that although Hala caught her in the act, she got a Z-Ring to Ash, who was surprised, but took it anyway. The Squad then decide to go for a walk around Heahea City and have Lydia change into her golden dress and shoes. Not too far away, Kiawe Koa '(Marc Swint) '''is walking around the city, when he runs into Allison, who is revealed to be an old friend of his. He meets up with the rest of the Squad and Olivia, who he shakes hands with. He gets to know everyone in the Squad, and develops a friendship with Carter and Elias. He then steps a few feet away, thinking about the girl he's been dreaming about, longing to hold her '("Loneliness of Evening")'. At that moment, donned in her golden dress and shoes, Lydia shows up '("Tulou Tagaloa")'. It dawns on Kiawe that Lydia was the mystery girl. He goes up the steps to lead her down, his hand in hers. Two weeks pass, and Kiawe and Lydia have gotten to know each other better. They are on the Wela Volcano at nighttime. Lydia wants to say that the view is gorgeous, but the words won't come out of her. Kiawe asks Lydia what's wrong, to which she replies her worry over this being another one of her dreams. Deciding that the time to confess is now, Kiawe takes Lydia in his arms and kisses her. When they pull back, Kiawe expresses that his longing to be able to hold Lydia has lasted ever since she entered his thoughts. Lydia replies that she has also longed to be in his arms before they tell each other 'I love you' and make out for the first time. Lydia then introduces her Pokémon to Kiawe before he asks her to dance with him. She accepts and they waltz on the volcano, both their Pokémon watching in awe. Alyssa and Mesprit have been watching the whole thing. Alyssa expresses her lament over not having a boyfriend and asking when her turn will arrive '("How Will He Find Me?")'. At the same time, unbeknownst to Kiawe, Lydia and Alyssa, Trial Captain Mina Hayakawa '(Madilyn Bailey) 'has also been watching. She and her group of friends are angry that Kiawe chose an outsider instead of one of them '("Mina's Lament")'. Bethany is searching for a Fire Pokémon when she comes across Mina and her friends. Tessa arrives and whispers something obviously concerning into Bethany's ear. Bethany makes it to the top of the volcano, where she gives Lydia alarming news: her grandmother, Edith Johnson '(Harvey Fierstein) 'is dying. Kiawe and Lydia race to the Heahea City Hospital, where Lydia stays with her grandmother in her final moments. After Edith passes away, Lydia asks Tessa if she can stay at Kiawe's house for the night, to which Tessa accepts. Kiawe takes Lydia to his house, where he introduces her to his father, Rango '(Matthew McConaughey) 'and his mother, Sima '(Camila Alves), who express their joy over their son finally having a girlfriend. Kiawe explains that Lydia's grandmother just died before Rango and Sima comfort Lydia. Rango tells his son and future daughter-in-law to head to bed, and Sima tells them not to 'do the do', to which a ticked off Kiawe and Lydia cry out in annoyance. After he and Lydia get into bed, Kiawe explains to Lydia that he knows the kind of pain she's going through. Lydia understands, and she falls asleep in his arms. The next morning, Annaleise goes out to the hotel battlefield to train with Latias, Shifter and her Pichu, Lightning. Birhan appears with his Hydreigon, Draconian, and challenges her to a battle. Anderson interrupts the battle and brings the two up to the room, where they are introduced to Peter Lang (Connor Stanhope). At the same time, Lydia wakes up, only to find that Kiawe is still asleep and hasn't loosened his grip on her one bit. She tries to get him to let go, only for him to tighten his grip on her. He does let go when his little sister Mimo (Storm Reid) enters with a milk carton. Kiawe freaks out and takes the milk carton from Mimo, much to her chagrin. Lydia sweatdrops, knowing what it's like to be overprotective of a sibling. Mimo and Lydia express their condolences to each other, having both lost a grandparent. At that moment, Lydia's cell phone rings. She answers, and Tessa is on the line with shocking news; there is Team Skull activity on Ula'ula Island and Tapu Bulu is 'not '''a happy camper. Lydia agrees to return to meet up with Tessa and the others. Rango and Sima allow Kiawe to accompany Lydia. While riding on Charizard and Articuno, Kiawe tells Lydia how he dealt with a trio of Team Skull Grunts who were harassing him and Charizard. They had gotten mad at him because they thought he was blocking their way. Ash had shown up to assist Kiawe, to which he said he didn't need any help. But Ash had helped anyway. Lydia is amazed when Kiawe tells her he finished the Grunts' Pokémon off with Inferno Overdrive, the Z-Move he uses with his Turtonator. Kiawe and Lydia land at the Hano Grand Resort and meet up with Peter, who is revealed to be Kiawe's childhood friend and next-door neighbor. Peter, Kiawe and Lydia converse on the way to Room SL1324, and when they arrive, they see Olivia challenging Tessa to a Grand Trial battle. Tessa insists she hasn't done any trials, but Olivia insists. They agree to Sylveon and Greninja vs. Boldore and Midday Form Lycanroc after Tessa points out using Lunala wouldn't be fair. Tessa exchanges phone numbers with Olivia before asking her to guard the hotel room. Lydia changes into her Guardian attire and heads out to the front of the hotel with Tessa and the gang, who are taken to Ula'ula Island by their Legendaries. ''More plot details coming soon...